A Spoiled Princess
by logansfirecracker
Summary: A cute little fic about Bulla and Vegeta how the Saiyjin Prince deals with his youngest's temper tantrum, duh duh duh.


**Bulla's****Tale**

"Please, Miss. Bulla, you have to get dressed, your mother's expecting you downstairs in fifteen minutes" a young woman said to the small girl standing on the center of her bed, her long blue hair fell down her shoulders in tight curls.

"I don't like that one, I want my mommy to do it!" she screamed at the maid on the far side of the bed, she was careful not to let the girl get to close to her, she had tried to grab her a few moments ago and if it weren't for her abnormal speed she would have succeeded.

The girl was new and was not very familiar with young Bulla's antics, Bulla wasn't a bad child, simply a spirited child and when she didn't get her way then the little spoiled brat would emerge from her small frame and today was one of those days.

"Your mother can't do it miss, she's at work, you'll see her when you go to the banquet. " The young girl tried, the maid appeared to be only twenty two or twenty three and she wasn't very well experienced with children.

"I won't go, I won't. I don't like that one it hurt's, my arms" Bra stated firmly with a scowl that matched her fathers.

"Miss Bulla, this is the only one available right now, your others are packed away in a capsule, on the fourth floor, there's no time, please jus…" she started.

"I'm not wearing it, it's ugly and it hurts. I want my mommy !!" Bra bent and grabbed the red silk throw that was lying over her bed, she semi tossed it onto the floor and then tossed her pillows at the wall.

The woman stared at the seven year old girl on the bed and released a long sigh.

Trunks was walking down the hall, already dressed himself for his mother's banquet when he heard the commotion coming from his sister's room. He walked a little further down the hall and then stopped at his sister's door and listened in, he could hear Bulla ranting and he heard a sigh from who he could only guess was the new help that had been hired.

Trunks sighed, when he was younger he had a "helper" as his mother put it, but not nearly as often as Bulla, he would only be attended too when there were important evenings that concerned Capsule Corp, he was usually under his dad's charge after he was allowed out of his private schooling. But Bulla was different, his mother had a huge issue about her fighting, it was a huge no-no, and amazingly his father agreed, she knew the basics, as that was simply by her request, but all other heavy fighting activity was prohibited, as his mother would always say, She was raising a lady".

Trunks grabbed the door knob and then pushed it open, Bulla was up on her bed a frown on her face and the maid at the end of her bed holding the dress, she looked exasperated.

"Bulla quit acting like a brat, I could hear you all the way in the living room." Trunks said as he stepped into her bedroom.

"Shut up Trunks!!" she squealed with a scowl on her face. She picked up the purple silk pillow at the top of her bed and threw it at him her face still angry, Trunks caught it easily and looked at her, "Bulla, Stop. We don't have time for one of your temper tantrums, put on the damn dress and get downstairs." He said with irritation in his voice.

"I hate you, I won't. I want mommy!!" she screamed once more.

Trunks temper was getting the better of him, he walked over and snatched the dress away from the nurse maid, who jumped slightly at the snatch, he then went and jumped up on the bed.

"Your boots are on my bed, get off, get them off!!" the small girl screamed.

"Shut up!" he said as he took his little sisters arm and then jumped off the edge of the bed pulling her away from the center and over to the edge with him. "Let me go Trunks!" she squealed.

"Aww, bequiet." He said harshly and then swung his arm about her ankles which made her fall back onto the bed.

"Oww, Trunks. No, I don't want it!!" she kicked and screamed and did her best to give Trunks a hard time with getting the dress on her, the maid had covered her face and was peering through her fingers at the scene playing out before her.

"Your putting it on Bulla, you've made everyone's life hard enough, quit being a brat. " he finished. Trunks got the dress on her, and clasped the back together there were two buttons behind the neck he fastened so there was no way for her to get it off.

After Trunks finished the task of dressing the unruly girl, he pushed himself up and looked at her, Bra pushed herself up and threw her small body at him, "I hate you, I hate you!!" she said as she pounded her tiny fists on his lower stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Trunks, that's enough." Came a rough voice from the doorway. Trunks turned to look and saw his father, the permanent scowl on his face was dark, he was frustrated with something. He wore a white button down shirt that revealed a large portion of his muscled chest, a black formal jacket that hung open over it and nice dark pants to match, he too was dressed for the occasion thanks to Bulma's insistent nagging.

"Go and contend with yourself." He said giving his son a jerk of the head, another sign for him to get lost. Trunks looked at Bra and sighed, she was in for a good walloping, if their mom heard about this, he huffed at her and then turned and left the room.

Vegeta looked at the nurse maid on the other side of the room and then said harshly, "Well what are you waiting for, get lost!!"

"Yes sir." She said hastily and she scurried out of the room.

Vegeta then turned his attention back to the tiny figure on the bed, her hair thrown about, a rigid scowl planted on her porcelain face, accented with the glisten of tears.

"Get up" Vegeta said irritation in his voice.

Bulla pushed herself off the bed and simply looked at him.

"Your behavior would do an infant justice." He said harshly. Bulla didn't say anything, her chest began to jump with silent sobs, and she brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

Vegeta huffed and then walked into the room, around her bed and over to her massively large closet, the closet was about the size of the guest bedrooms on the second floor, something Bulma thought Bulla would come to appreciate in about ten years or so. He grabbed a pair of white sandals and then exited the large area.

He walked back around to the door and tossed the shoes on the bed, a dark scowl still present on his face. Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Bulla. "Well, what's your problem?" his voice was very harsh.

Bulla looked at him her eyes red and her nose slightly running, "It hurts…mommy said she'd fix it, but she didn't, it hurts my arms..oww." she cried as she explained she tried pulling the elastic around her skinny arm but it was cutting the underside of her arm.

Vegeta's heart pinged as he watched his youngest. Her pain upset him more than anyone else's in the world, he leaned down and took the sleeve of the dress and gave it a quick tug, snapping the elastic tie in the sleeve of the dress, he then did the same to the other sleeve, there were thin red lines that encircled her upper arms where the elastic was cutting into her skin, the material now hung loose around the girls arms, the dress actually appeared more graceful.

Bulla looked at the sleeves, and then up at her father.

"Put your shoes on." He said taking a step back. Bulla wiped her eyes again and then turned and took her shoes off the bed and slid them on, she fixed the dress at the bottom and then looked at her father.

Vegeta stood there, back straight and arms crossed he then jerked his head to the side signaling for her to come and stand before him, she slowly took the few steps to stand before him, Vegeta reached down and lifted her up into his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Stop your crying, your perfectly fine… tears do not belong on a face such as yours." He said his voice still somewhat harsh, though Bulla knew that he was actually saying she was to pretty to cry.

He always said that when she was upset, Bulla tightened her grip around his neck.

"Come, let's go join your mother, I'm starving." He said as he gave the girl one last light squeeze and then bent to set her down, Bulla made sure to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, Vegeta stood straight, gave her a simple wink and then took her hand and led her out of the, "Where is your brother?"


End file.
